The Mulder and Scully Files: Miracle
by blossomofsnow65
Summary: William predicts a miracle. AU. Post "The Truth."


The subject came up one night when Mulder and Scully were lying on the bed, Mulder holding Scully close to him with his noise in her hair, smelling that beautiful and delicious citrus smell.

"I want another baby." Mulder whispered. He felt Scully tense and she stayed silent for what felt like hours. However, Mulder didn't regret telling her. It had been something he'd been meaning to tell her for a while now but didn't have the guts to do so.

Eventually, Scully relaxed and took a deep breath. Slowly, she turned and faced Mulder who gifted her with a small smile. In turn, she placed her hand on his cheek and closed her eyes. "Mulder, what are you talking about? Where is this coming from?"

Mulder rubbed circles on her back and held her closer to him. "I don't know. It's something I've been wanting for a while, and I think that it would be nice for William to have a sibling." He shrugged. For the past few weeks, he had been taking and picking up William from preschool and he saw the look in his son's eyes whenever his friends had their siblings around. Mulder could feel that William wanted a sibling, but he just didn't want to ask for one; or at least didn't know how to.

Once again, Scully remained silent. The only sounds heard in the room were the wind that was picking up outside, as well as the creaking noise of the stupid branch from the old tree outside their bedroom that has been threatening to fall for over two years but still hasn't.

She had bowed her head and her fingers were playing with her cross, clearly uncomfortable with the subject. Mulder thought that she had dozed off until she spoke in a small voice, "Mulder, we can't have another baby."

"Why not?"

"I can't get pregnant, Mulder. I can't have babies. William was our little miracle." Scully looked at him as tears started to fall, her voice with a slight tone of frustration and anger.

"But if you could, would you like to have another one?" Mulder propped his elbow on the pillow so that he could really look at Scully. She sniffed and reached for the box of tissues on her night stand.

Unbeknownst to Mulder, Scully had thought about this, too. Only that her wish to give William a sibling started as soon as he was born. A co-worker had told her that while you're in labour you swear to God that you won't do this again, but as soon as your baby arrives, you forget about the pain and you can't wait to have another one. She had secretly laughed at the absurdity of what she had said; little did she know that she felt the exact same way as her co-worker did when William was born.

It broke her heart that she couldn't give her son a sibling. She wanted him to have someone to play with at home; to have a Melissa in his life who would give advice and be there for him through thick and thin. Scully saw how William interacted with other children and she knew that he would make a great big brother.

Instead of telling him the truth, Scully answered, "I don't know, Mulder." She blew her nose and Mulder looked at her worried.

"Never give up on a miracle." Mulder whispered and kissed her. He rested his head on the pillow and motioned Scully to get closer so that they could resume their positions. Instead, she excused herself and went to the bathroom, not wanting him to hear her sobs.

An hour later, Scully emerged from the bathroom to finish the conversation. She had hoped that Mulder had fallen asleep, but, surprisingly, he was wide awake.

She laid next to him and, as she was about to speak, the bedroom door flew open. William ran in, looking very anxious and nervous, and climbed in bed with them – taking his position in the middle – as a big thunder struck. He put the covers over his head and Scully soothed him, knowing that the sibling conversation would have to wait.

Xxxxx

William was enjoying a bowl of cereal while Mulder drank a cup of coffee and read the newspaper. Scully was playing with her toast and was focused on the wall in front of her, thinking about last night's conversation.

She almost didn't hear Mulder ask William, "Will, what do you think about having a sibling?" Scully snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Mulder in anger. Why was he getting their son's hopes up when they haven't even finished talking?

William didn't bother look up and continued eating his cereal, leaving a trail of milk running down his chin. "Why? Is Mommy going to have a baby?"

"No, she's not. But what do you think about having a sibling, huh? Someone to play with at home." Mulder proposed to him.

William set his spoon carefully on the table next to the bowl, wiped his chin with a napkin and sighed. He folded his hands, placing them neatly on his knees, and said "I'm good. No, thanks." He then grabbed his spoon again and continued with his breakfast.

Scully snorted and took a sip of her Earl Grey. She didn't look at Mulder – who was looking at her, pleading for her help -, and continued to pick on her toast.

Mulder turned his attention once again to his son. He folded the newspaper nicely and sat up straight on his chair, smoothing his tie. "Why not? Mommy and I had siblings and that was fun, right Scully?" Mulder was begging Scully to chime in with support, to tell their son that growing up with siblings isn't as bad as some people say it is.

But instead she chuckled. "Yeah, yeah."

"I don't know. You were too many. I think I'm more than enough." William shrugged and took a bite of Scully's toast. Mulder and Scully laughed at the explanation. He might've just turned three, but that kid was smarter for his age.

"Well, that settles it. Get your stuff, Will. I'm taking you to preschool today." Scully ordered as she got up from the table and grabbed the keys.

Xxxxx

"Mommy?"

"Yes, baby?" Scully replied as she picked up the toys that were lying on the floor of William's room.

"Why did Daddy ask me if I wanted a sibling?" William was sitting on his toy chest, the heels of his feet kicking the wooden piece of furniture. It had been a couple of months since Mulder had asked William if he ever wanted a sibling (to which William humorously replied that he didn't), so she was caught off guard at the question.

Scully sat down next to him, holding a blanket and a fire truck. "Why do you ask, honey?"

William shrugged and hopped off. He resumed his mother's activity and she eyed him curiously. "Do you want to give me a sibling?" Scully was caught off guard again. This question was asked as if it was a topic that they've been talking about every day. It just came out naturally to her son, who was now standing in place and playing with the wheels of a toy truck.

"Well, I want you to have lots of siblings if that's want you'd like. But it's a little complicated, William."

"Why?" He turned to her, but his attention still remained on the truck's wheels.

"Come here, sit down next to me." William did as told and sat close to Scully, hugging her. "You're a big boy, right?" William nodded. "Okay, so if I'm telling you this it's because I think that you will be able to understand, correct?" William nodded again.

Scully's eyes started to water, not believing that she was about to tell her son that she can't give him a baby brother or sister. She took a deep breath and squeezed him, "Mommy can't have babies."

William pulled away and looked at her with wide eyes. She knew what he wanted to say, but wasn't sure if he should. But, after a few seconds, William said, "but I'm your baby." His lip started to quiver and he took the blanket from Scully's hand and held it close to him.

"Of course you are. Daddy and I were told that we couldn't have any babies, but then you were born, our little miracle." She soothed, placing his loose hair behind his ears. "But after you were born the doctors told us that we were all out of miracles." Scully remembered the day of her first check up after William was born where her doctor told them that there was absolutely no chance that she would get pregnant again.

William got sat closer and hugged her again. Scully placed her cheek on top of his head. "Maybe you'll get another miracle." William whispered softly. He reminded her so much of Mulder when he tried to comfort her. Like father, like son.

A tiny tear left Scully's eye and landed on William's soft hair. "Yeah. Maybe." She said, her voice breaking. William looked up to her and grinned which made her laugh. He gave her a big, sloppy kiss on the cheek and hopped off the toy chest.

As he started towards the living room, he yelled "baby!"

Xxxxx

Ever since the day that Scully had told William that she couldn't give him a sibling, he had been clingy to her. He used to love going to the store with Mulder, but now he'd say he'd go only if Scully did. He wanted Scully to lie in bed with him until he fell asleep, something she had stopped doing a year and a half ago. He'd watch TV with his head on top of Scully's stomach and she would caress his head. He would come in to their room in the middle of the night just to lie next to Scully.

"Baby." He would say from time to time. Scully didn't think much of it - he's probably thinking about the conversation or perhaps he's practicing the word.

The clinginess continued for a while and it wasn't until he started patting his mom's belly that Mulder raised an eyebrow.

"Scully, I think you should take a pregnancy test." He said to her after William fell asleep.

"Excuse me, what? What are you talking about, Mulder?" She asked surprised as she dried a plate with a dishcloth by the kitchen sink.

"Studies show that babies and toddlers can predict when their mom's pregnant." Scully smirked and rolled her eyes. "Think about it, Scully. He's been asking you about babies, he's been clingy, he's patting and kissing your belly. I think you should do it." Mulder crossed his arms, leaning against the kitchen counter, confident that he had given a valid explanation with solid evidence.

Scully, on the other hand, wasn't having any of it. Placing a plate in the cupboard she said, "Mulder, don't be ridiculous. It's normal for kids his age to become clingy of one of their parents, as well as asking about babies. I think you're too caught up with this whole sibling situation." She started for the bedroom and Mulder followed.

"Well then, why don't you take a pregnancy test and prove me wrong? You know you've always wanted to prove me wrong at least once." Mulder leaned against the doorframe and Scully lingered next to him, gazing into his beautiful eyes.

Even though he was right - she's always wanted to prove him wrong -, science was on her side this time. So, she replied by quoting her son, "I'm good. No, thank you."

Xxxxx

It wasn't until Scully began to feel sick and dizzy that Mulder insisted again on a pregnancy test. William was more clingy than ever and his antics were more frequent. Fed up about the situation, she gave in and bought one.

When Mulder returned home from work, she gave him the good news: she was, indeed, pregnant. He beamed and lifted her off the ground, spinning her until she begged him to stop or she'd be sick again. A couple of 'I love you's' and 'I told you so's' were thrown here and there; they couldn't be happier.

Scully did research about how to tell your first born that they're having a sibling, and all of the papers she read stated that it'd be best if the parents waited for the first trimester to pass before telling them.

Once her first trimester was over, and everything was looking perfectly as her doctor told her, Mulder and Scully sat William down on the living room couch to tell him the good news.

He must have sensed what they were going to tell him because he looked at Scully and said, "baby?"

Mulder and Scully, who were sitting on the coffee table in front of him, laughed and looked at each other. Scully turned her attention back to her son, let a tear or two roll down her cheek and said, "yeah, baby. Mommy's having a baby."

William stood up and got closer to Scully. He placed a hand on her cheek. "You got your miracle, Mommy."

Scully hugged him as she said, "I've got two miracles."


End file.
